


Please god end me

by Kageprofanboy123



Series: Jefferson the cumslut [2]
Category: Amercan History RPF, History RPF, Revolutionary War RPF
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, I'm so sorry, M/M, Spanking, nipple tassels, this is still going to be a series tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageprofanboy123/pseuds/Kageprofanboy123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what I'm doing. Why is this a series why am I writing this</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please god end me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Why is this a series why am I writing this

Jefferson was wondering when the pizza he ordered from communist daddy's pizza would arrive. He wasn't sure how he would pay since he didn't have any money with him while he was still lost in thought he heard a knock at his door, it was the pizza man.

Jefferson opened the door to find the pizza guy, who's name tag said Vladimir Lenin standing outside his door. Lemons first thought was "wow this guy has really perky nip nops" which he then said out loud "Anyway a large macaroni pizza right? That will be $12.69.

"I don't have any money though" said Jefferson. Lenin looked confused  
"Well then I can't give you the pizza if you can't pay."   
"I could away a pay using something else... Wink." Said Jefferson seductiveley before ripping off his shirt to reveal rainbow nipple tassels. Lenin was impressed and aroused, nobody had winked at him verbally before.

\----------------------------------------------

 

Jefferson was naked on his back handcuffed to his bed lying on his macaroni and cheese duvet while Lenin stood above him grinning and with a Russia sized boner, "so baby boy, do you want daddy Lenin to give you Cummies"  
"Yes daddy please" moaned Jefferson  
"Well then" Lenin replied "you better be a good boy, it was bad of you to order a pizza when you couldn't pay for it and bad boys get a spanking".

Lenin uncuffed Jefferson and laid him over his lap "I think 10 should be enough darling boy". Jefferson moaned as the first smack was delivered to his ass, the second came without a chance for him to recover. Lenin loved watching Jefferson squirm on his lap and held him there after the spanking was done "well now I can finally fuck you now that your punishments done" said Lenin coolly. Jefferson handed Lenin the macaroni and cheese lube from the Kraft mac 'n' cheese box full of sex toys he always kept by his bedside. "I'm already loose so just stick it in" said Jefferson  
"God boy you really are a slut" said Lenin grinning. Lenin began to fuck Jefferson, it was the most amazing he had ever felt , he loved Vadimir's thick Bolshevik cock plowing into his crisp asshole. Jefferson was moaning non-stop And Lenin was muttering the communist manifesto under his breath, Soon they both came undone together. When they woke up in the morning Jefferson and Lenin shared the macaroni pizza before going their separate ways.


End file.
